


definitions of love

by bitter_svveet



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Overthinking, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_svveet/pseuds/bitter_svveet
Summary: What are the definitions of love for me?
Relationships: Candy/Rayan
Kudos: 5





	definitions of love

Is it a desire for you to stand close to me? For you to lean forward like you are trying to seek my warmth? For you to show your happiness, a smile that reaches your eyes, to me?

Is it a desire for you to be safe? For you to promise me that you would not do anything reckless? For me to be able to protect you myself, no matter the cost?

Is it a desire for me to share my secrets with you? For me to show the true colours of my soul, just for your eyes? 

Is it a desire for you to sleep next to me in the night? For me to hold you close and memorize your every sigh, every incorrect mumble?

Is it a desire to take you into my arms without worrying about the whole world? 

Is it a desire to kiss you senseless, until we break the connection because of a need for air? To praise your breathless state, your adorable blush?  
  
It is a desire for the love to be easy? For the love not to be this painful? Not to be this bittersweet? 

For **_our_** love not to be this inappropriate? 

What are the definitions of love…

_…and which one of those I choose when I think of you?_


End file.
